User talk:GOW47
Hi there! Welcome to Gearspedia, the free Gears of War encyclopedia! Thanks for your edit to the User:GOW47 page; there's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what other people are editing right this minute, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need general help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. Need help editing? Go . I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! :-- The Forgotten Jedi (Talk) 14:38, May 28, 2011 Warning Do not edit other users comments on talk pages.--The Forgotten Jedi 20:02, May 30, 2011 (UTC) Sorry about that, It won't happen again. Kim What is your source for Minh Young Kim being in GOW3 multiplayer?--The Forgotten Jedi 20:35, June 4, 2011 (UTC) Does anyone have a source for Skorge and RAAM in GOW3 Multiplayer? or is the source the new HeroClix figures? GOW47 10:11, June 5, 2011 (UTC) *"Leaked" information in unconfirmed and often, so we do not use that. But RAAM and Skorge have now been confirmed by a developer as being in multiplayer.--The Forgotten Jedi 16:38, June 5, 2011 (UTC) *Awesome, do you know where i can find the developer confirming Skorge and RAAM. GOW47 16:50, June 5, 2011 (UTC) **Look in the GOW3 threads on the Epic Forums. There is a thread on the first few pages somewhere about one of them tweeting confirmation.--The Forgotten Jedi 16:54, June 5, 2011 (UTC) **If you can't I understand but would you be able to try and track it down for me please, but I will try myself anyway. GOW47 16:57, June 5, 2011 (UTC) Beast rider in gears of war 3 *Where are your sources on these gears of war 2 characters. As you know the wiki does not allow speculation. If you do not have a solid source the admins may delete the info. I'm not trying to lecture but warn. I know I get embarrassed when m information is undone. TheExiledGear 16:45, June 6, 2011 (UTC) *If you watch the this video you will see the Beast Rider riding the BloodMount and various Locust are including Cyclops are in the Gears of War 3 Picture Pack from the Marketplace. GOW47 17:02, June 6, 2011 (UTC) Here is the video of the Beast Rider. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=m6Fd0KbM93Y *Ok sorry if I seemed rude. Also I don't know about you but I'd like to see palace guards in gears of war 3. **The picture pack does not confirm that those Locust are playable in multiplayer. Please remove any Locust you added to the multiplayer list that you saw only in the picture pack.--The Forgotten Jedi 17:28, June 6, 2011 (UTC) **I won't remove the Cyclops or Beast Rider because they briefly appeard in one of the trailers. GOW47 18:39, June 6, 2011 (UTC) Leaked video That youtube video you linked to was made from a hacked version of the game, taken off the Bulletstorm disc or the Beta files. If you will check the warning up at the top, you will see that no information from a hacked video is to be posted anywhere. I'm going to let this slide once since you are a good user and likely just didn't notice, but please don't let it happen again. Now in answer to you question, since that video is from a hacked version of the game, the list is simply incomplete. That is not the final version, and it is likely that those characters had not been added yet. You will notice that Hoffman isn't among the playable COG's.--The Forgotten Jedi 17:00, June 11, 2011 (UTC) Sorry, I forgot to read the warning notice, I was just rushing a little, and yes I noticed that Hoffman isn't there anyway thanks for letting me know, I don't know why people try and proof that they have hacked the game when half of the characters arn't even there. GOW47 17:04, June 11, 2011 (UTC) Medal --JacktheBlack 22:52, June 15, 2011 (UTC) Awesome Cheers Jack! New GoW3 stuff Hey, could you leave a list of stuff (with sources!) that you think needs to be added to the Gears of War 3 page on my talk page? I don't want to unlock the page so close to the release date because it would be a prime target for vandals and assholes who want to spoil things.--The Forgotten Jedi 16:36, September 9, 2011 (UTC) *No worrys, many sources say the game has been released in some areas but new Locust have been revealed and they are multiplayer characters for the Locust and are The Spotters, Golden Hunter, Golden Miner and the Savage Drone and they is some for the COG. Here check the link: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VebzUn4A6M8&feature=mh_lolz&list=FLfQTDeR-AVRgTVbLOGLEHaA Cheers GOW47 16:43, September 9, 2011 (UTC) **Even if it has been released somewhere, the official street date is the 20th, so no information from any early copies can be added, and I'm positive that that is from an early copy.--The Forgotten Jedi 17:07, September 9, 2011 (UTC) **Yer your properly right, anyway did you notice that Cyclops were missing from the Locust list, also Skorge is going to be Downloadable content. GOW47 22:26, September 9, 2011 (UTC) ::Until Epic announced them.--JacktheBlack 18:37, October 3, 2011 (UTC) RE;Gearspedia We would live.--JacktheBlack 20:06, October 4, 2011 (UTC) *Just saying lol. RE:Locust Characters If they follow our MoS then go ahead.--JacktheBlack 09:50, October 7, 2011 (UTC) :Okay you need to research the info before coming to me. And I'd don't see any of the new info on that link in news or on Epic's site. So its a leak.--JacktheBlack 10:18, October 8, 2011 (UTC) *Ok, it was just a suggestion. Image uploads Can you please place the source on ALL the images you uploaded before I have to delete them. --JacktheBlack 22:46, October 28, 2011 (UTC) Hey whered you get those character pics you posted, the locusts n raam n kim n etc.?EvilDead159 01:42, October 29, 2011 (UTC) Jack, here is the source for all the images I found. http://www.zbrushcentral.com/showthread.php?162670-Gears-of-War-3-Character-Art-Dump/page11 :They also need categorys.--The Forgotten Jedi 16:37, October 29, 2011 (UTC) :Thank you.--JacktheBlack 19:16, October 29, 2011 (UTC) :Well I don't know how to put them into categorys, surely you can help me out with that. Character skins We are not going to make over a dozen pages for the different pages.--JacktheBlack 18:23, November 2, 2011 (UTC) *Have it your way then but if every character skin has a page it would make sense as its a character that is in Gears of War 3, so why not? **We can have a universal character skin like the Weapon Skins page. But not individual pages.--JacktheBlack 18:30, November 2, 2011 (UTC) **True fair enough, just wanted to help out, by the way if you need any character pages sorting out with new images etc just send me a message and I will help. ***My current goal right now is finding scans for the newest DLS comic. You can make the Character skins page that would not be a problem at all.--JacktheBlack 18:34, November 2, 2011 (UTC) ****So, you want me to create a page like weapon skins page for example, but for alternate skins? *****Yep.--JacktheBlack 18:43, November 2, 2011 (UTC) *****Done, hope its ok. ******Sorry to tell you but Jedi wants to delete it. I can the page having a place in the wiki but I have to agree with his statements.--JacktheBlack 22:10, November 3, 2011 (UTC) ******Right thats fine. Armored Kantus Hey, GOW. I wanted to swing by and see if you can take a full-body shot with a Armored Kantus in Beast Mode or something (you've been uploading lots of pictures, so I'll assume you take them). That'd be great for the wiki, thanks. Dragonzzilla 17:58, December 19, 2011 (UTC) Reminder Please place liscensing and categorys on all images you upload. There is a good chance they will be deleated if you don't.--The Forgotten Jedi 18:18, December 19, 2011 (UTC) *Sorry about that I will get them sorted. Savage Marauder/Creeper Can we get screenshots of the two since I don't have live.--JacktheBlack 15:47, January 21, 2012 (UTC) *Hi Jack I don't get what you mean? ::Can you get a image of the "new" Savage creature's bio since I don't have Xbox live.--JacktheBlack 00:11, January 22, 2012 (UTC) *This is the Savage Marauders Bio, I will try on getting a screen shot. "Locust Marauders were the first to form any sort of organization outside of the Hollow – if their brutal infighting and bloodthirsty raiding parties could truly be called organized". Also why does the Savage Marauders Picture keep changing when the character model is totally different.